


Những suy nghĩ cỏn con

by Griffinous56



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Gen, Not Romance, Ok maybe slightly imply but technically no romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and no I’m not talking about Quirrel/Monomon
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinous56/pseuds/Griffinous56
Summary: Đoạn, anh bật cười, hai tiếng khô khốc và rạn vỡ tựa như tiếng gỗ mục cháy.Cười, mà nghe như nấc.————Of soulmates and things that go so wrong.English version available later.





	Những suy nghĩ cỏn con

Quirrel có nhớ rằng, trong khoảng khắc lần đầu tiên anh nhìn xuống vết bớt đặc biệt của bản thân trên cổ tay trái, anh đã cười trào phúng và lắc đầu khi thấy rằng nó mang hình dáng của một thanh gươm - y hệt cái mà anh đang giắt ngang eo đây. Đó là trong tuần đầu tiên anh đi chu du ở vùng đất hoang ngoài kia với một tâm trí lẫn ký ức đều trống rỗng cùng với thanh gươm và khăn mũ trên đầu là vật dụng duy nhất. Lúc đó Quirrel không nghĩ gì nhiều, chỉ thấy rằng việc trị kỷ của mình lại là một thanh gươm thì thật là buồn cười. Anh bọ kia không nghĩ đến nhiều việc vì sao mình lại nhớ được ý nghĩa của cụm từ đấy khi toàn bộ những gì còn lại chỉ là một mảng màu vô sắc.

Quirrel dễ dàng quên đi vết bớt kia và những ý nghĩa mà nó mang theo. Thắt khăn trùm đầu, đội chiếc nón tựa như cái mặt nạ kia lên, tay siết chặt cán của thanh gươm, Quirrel cứ thế mà đứng lên và bước sâu vào vùng đất hoang vắng đầy bí ẩn kia. Dễ dàng bỏ mặc mọi thứ lại sau lưng cùng với cơn gió hú khô khốc kéo qua những đụn cát cao lớn ngoào kia.

Một ngày nọ của nhiều năm sau, khi đang ngồi chờ bên một ống thủy tinh lớn (nhưng đó là một cỗ quan tài, một cỗ quan tài đầy tráng lệ và hào nhoáng nằm sâu trong lòng văn khố của vương quốc cổ Hallownest. Nấm mồ nơi Monomon đang yên nghỉ trong giấc ngủ, nơi mà Bà - _ người đầu tiên và duy nhất đã với tay ra cho một kẻ lang thang không nơi nương tựa như anh, người đã cho anh một mái nhà, một mục đích sống, người đã giao cho anh thanh gươm sắc bén kia, bảo vệ Bà cùng những trí thức dduợc giữ lại tại đây, chiếc mặt nạ được giao cùng với nó là chìa khoá để kết thúc cuộc đời bà - _sẽ mau thôi, ra đi mãi mãi.)

Quirrel giật bắn người dậy khi mà giấc mơ của anh dần chuyển từ bạc sang cam, thanh gươm kia anh vẫn giữ chặt, tay siết chặt đến mức anh có thể nghe thấy tiếng khớp trong từng đốt ngón tay. Trước mặt, người bạn nhỏ của anh vẫn còn say ngủ. Monomon vẫn ở đấy, bất động trong chất lỏng màu xanh dùng để bảo vệ bà.

Vài giây sau đấy, cơ thể của Monomon trở nên sáng, sáng dần và Quirrel chứng kiến cách mà cơ thể kia vì áp lực của thời gian do không còn kết ấn bảo vệ mà vỡ vụn thành từng đốm trắng tinh (và anh cũng nhận thấy rằng mình cũng đang vô lực ngồi xuống kể từ khi anh trả lại chiếc mặt nạ cho Bà). Và Ghost tỉnh dậy, đôi mắt đen ngoáy dòm dòm anh như thể đang chờ đợi một điều gì đó. Một lời chúc mừng, một câu kết tội? Chờ đợi ann _ tức điên lên và tấn công nó vì nó đã giết Bà, người đã cho anh một thân phận, một cái tên, cho anh một nơi để quay về, nơi anh đặt lòng trung thành. Monomon mà anh yêu quý hơn thảy bất kỳ ai, người mà anh không bao giờ ngần ngại tuân theo kể cả khi lệnh đấy chính là hãy để bà ra đi—. _

Hít một hơi thật sâu và chậm, Quirrel trấn anh bản thân rằng điều nó đang làm hoàn toàn đúng đắn và nói một yêu cầu nhỏ cho một không gian riêng tư. Lẳng lặng, Ghost nghe theo, tuy vậy nó vẫn dòm về phía anh một lúc trước khi chạy đi, để lại Quirrel đứng lặng.

Còn lại một mình - _ chỉ có một mình, bắt đầu là vậy, kết vẫn luôn là vậy vì Monomon đã đi rồi - _Quirrel đưa cổ tay trái lên và nhìn chằm chằm xuống vết bớt kia. Đoạn, anh bật cười, hai tiếng khô khốc và rạn vỡ tựa như tiếng gỗ mục cháy.

Cười, mà nghe như nấc.

**Author's Note:**

> Tính viết hết cho đủ 4 phần rồi đăng luôn mà lười quá _(:3_/)


End file.
